The Basilisk's Eye
by Story Please
Summary: When Harry receives a mysterious package on the last day of school, it is only the beginning of an adventure that will bring him face to face with an ancient evil.


Author's Note: Written for Round 7 for Season 6 of the QLFC

Round 7: Movies that Killed their Franchises

Team: Pride of Portree

Position: Captain

Captain's Prompt: The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008)

Word Count: 2,684

Beta Love: Many thanks to Sekdaniels and Crochetaway for the beta help! You guys are the best!

Additional Note: AU- Voldemort and Grindelwald were nothing compared to Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

 **The Basilisk's Eye**

Cheerful afternoon sunlight filtered down into the classroom as Harry Potter, seasoned Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts, desperately tried to stay awake on the last day of the school year. The students weren't even pretending to pay attention, but Harry didn't care. He was propped up against the blackboard, struggling to keep his eyes open. Suddenly, a rattling bang cut through the chatter and a great horned owl flew through the half-opened window.

Harry ducked and twisted out of pure reflex.

" _Immobulus_!" he shouted. The poor thing froze and hit the floor.

Harry stood and readjusted his glasses with a deep sigh of irritation.

A soft "bloody hell" from one of his students reminded him that he wasn't alone. He grinned nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well. How about that for some end-of-the-year excitement?"

The students chuckled nervously and went back to chatting about their summer plans.

Harry cast a few silent detection charms to ensure the creature was not bewitched or cursed. The owl was clean, so Harry cast a Healing Charm and then performed the counter spell. The owl sat up, shook its head in confusion, and quickly took to the air without a backwards glance.

After dismissing the class, Harry's foot accidentally caught against a package lying haphazardly near his desk. He levitated the box onto the desk and began to check it for Dark magic when the classroom door flew open and in came Hermione, looking for all the world like the Deputy Headmistress she had become.

"Harry! What's this I heard about an owl?!" She already had her wand out.

"Now, wait a second, Hermione!" Harry said, finishing up his spellcasting, "I've just checked the package and it's fine."

Hermione looked at the package suspiciously.

"Fine," Harry said with a sigh. "Check it yourself if you must."

"Need I remind you of the love potion stationary?" Hermione said pointedly.

Harry rolled his eyes. That had been _ages_ ago. "You know you're being overly paranoid, right? Your husband's suspicious nature is rubbing off on you."

"Do my ears deceive me or is the famous Professor Potter hell-bent on sending himself to an early grave?" Severus Snape had appeared as if from nowhere and was standing behind Harry, inspecting the box with a skeptical expression.

Harry nearly jumped out of his boots. "God, Snape!" he grumbled, "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days, you git!"

"Don't worry, Potter. If you meet your untimely demise, I am _confident_ that you will be able to do so on your own merits," Snape said silkily. "But regrettably, you are correct. This package appears... _inert_."

Hermione sheathed her wand.

"Oh, so you'll take _his_ word, but not _mine_? I'm the Defense Professor!" Harry said incredulously.

"Well, _I've_ never told a horcrux my deepest secrets," Snape quipped.

"I was twelve years old!" Harry hissed back.

"Well, it seems to me that some things just _never_ change," Snape deadpanned.

"All right, you two, that's enough!" Hermione said pointedly. "I'm sorry Harry, we'll leave you be."

"Nah, it's _fine_." Harry shot a glare at Snape.

"Hi Harry! Oh, thank goodness, I'm not too late!"

A blur of movement darted through the open classroom door. Harry turned to see Luna soaring above him wearing a pair of winged shoes and grasping a letter in her hands. She floated down gracefully, her hair done up in an intricate latticework of braids held into place with clips shaped like fantastic beasts.

"Oh, hi there, Luna." Harry continued fiddling with the package.

"I see that Hermione and Severus are here too," Luna said, beaming. "I hadn't realized they'd be joining us."

"Joining—?" Hermione looked confused.

The top of the box popped off, and a bright green light filled the room. Harry was filled with a sensation not unlike having his whole body transfigured into bubbles and shot through a straw.

Then, there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Harry...Harry, please wake up!"

Luna's voice.

"What happened?" he groaned, rubbing the dust off his glasses.

"That bloody _thing_ round your neck randomly portkeyed us is what happened!" Snape snapped.

Both he and Hermione had their wand-tips lit, and it looked like they were standing in a rocky chamber.

Harry looked down. An amulet decorated in silver and emeralds shaped much like a giant faceted eye with a slit of onyx in the very center looked back up at him.

"I—there was a flash of light and—" He grabbed the amulet and attempted to remove it to no avail.

"It's not his fault, Severus," Luna said. "It was attuned to him by ancient magic."

" _Attuned_?" Hermione's voice was suspicious. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Luna sighed. "Harry, did you read the letter my Great-great-great-great-great-great-great Uncle Nicholas sent to you last week?"

Harry was very glad that it was dark enough to hide his flush of embarrassment. "Well, it's been a busy week and—"

"You lost it, didn't you?" Luna's voice was gentle.

"Yeah…" He grinned sheepishly.

"Would you mind letting us know what the bloody hell is going on here?" Snape was agitated, and Harry could see him nervously shuffling back and forth.

"It's ok, Severus," Luna said, "It's perfectly normal to be afraid of the dark."

"I am not _afraid_ of the dark," Severus growled back. "I am merely _unsettled_ at having been thrown to _Merlin-knows-where_ by a strange glowing artefact _without warning_!"

" _Luna,_ if you know something, _please_ tell us!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Certainly!" Luna's grasped Harry's hand, pulling him to his feet. "If you'll just follow me, I'll explain on the way!"

She pulled her wand from her pocket and three lanterns materialized in the air above them. Harry allowed Luna to pull him along behind her.

"So," Luna said as they walked, "back when the Founders first built Hogwarts, the legend goes that Salazar Slytherin was terrified of another Inquisition. He'd seen firsthand what the Muggles were capable of and vowed that he would unite all wizardkind with his power. He started by hatching a Basilisk to protect Hogwarts. It was, in fact, the reason why Slytherin was removed from the school, as the creation of a Basilisk was considered to be forbidden magic."

"Bloody Slytherin," Snape muttered, and Harry suddenly wished he had a tape recorder.

"But that makes no sense!" Hermione protested, "Creating a Basilisk wasn't _technically_ outlawed by the Ministry until at least a century after his death"

"Right. But this wasn't any normal Basilisk," Luna replied. " _This_ Basilisk was a specific breed, said to have a unique blood type. It was said to be the main ingredient in the Elixir of Everlasting Life."

Snape frowned. "I've read a number of scrolls that reference this Elixir, but the details have been lost to time. Most scholars do not believe that the Elixir truly worked as intended, though."

"That's correct, Severus," Luna said with a nod. "In fact, the dark secret of the Elixir is that it must be taken daily. Without it, the user will slowly wither away to a living corpse, unable to die."

"That's...rather morbid," Harry said, feeling a creeping sensation up his back.

"But, everyone knows that Salazar Slytherin died centuries ago!" Hermione interjected. "There's a tomb for each Founder located in Godric's Hollow. It's been verified that they do indeed house the appropriate remains!"

"True," Luna said, her smile fading. "Slytherin's tomb has always been securely warded, though, and for good reason."

"Wait...do _you_ know what's in there?" Hermione asked.

"It isn't in there any longer," Luna replied coldly. "This morning, I received an instructional letter from my Great-great-great-great-great-great-great Uncle Nicholas Flamel."

" _That_ Nicolas Flamel?" Snape seemed taken aback.

"I know of no other," Luna replied. "He took quite a shine to Harry when we visited for tea. That's why he entrusted the Eye to him in his will."

"Wait... _will_?" Harry grasped at the amulet, but it merely snapped back down against his chest.

"Unfortunately," Luna said, looking a bit misty-eyed. "He passed away last night, which undid the protection ward on Slytherin's tomb. Salazar Slytherin, or whatever is left of him, is already on his way here. Even without the Eye to instantly transport him, he will still use any means necessary to find this place and restore himself."

Everyone shared a nervous glance at Luna's revelation.

"How do we stop him?" Hermione asked.

"The Basilisk sleeps in the shrine at the top of the mountain," Luna said. "If Slytherin takes the Elixir, he will become an undead foe ten times more powerful than Voldemort."

"And that's... _bad_ ," Harry said slowly.

"Quite right, Potter," Snape quipped. "That was even more pithy than your statement on ghosts and their innate talent for transparency."

"Shut it, Snape," Harry growled.

"Severus, _really_ ," Hermione said, as he opened his mouth to retort. "We all have more important things to do right now."

"You heard the witch," Snape said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Behold! We have arrived!" Luna declared.

The path had widened into a large, stone chamber. Sunlight filtered in from above, and the sound of water echoed from further in the cave. Luna pointed her wand at a curtain of long vines, curling them back and revealing two massive stone doors that had been carved intricately with a number of runes.

Hermione excitedly began to examine them, then turned to look at everyone with a puzzled expression on her face. "It says something about a furry charm to move a mountain."

"Oh, yes!" Luna said cheerfully. She took a deep breath and let out a horrifying series of guttural cries.

Heavy footstep padded towards them. Snape looked alarmed and stood in front of Hermione, who'd already drawn her wand in a dueling position.

"Be careful not to get in my way, love," she said playfully.

He seemed to think better of it and moved to stand at her side instead.

Harry watched as the towering shapes of creatures lumbered towards them. Soon, Harry could make out their shaggy heads and horns that curled down and around their chins. A large yeti stood before Luna, who smiled and bowed her head, saying something in the unfamiliar, grunting language.

The yeti responded with a loud cry, and pointed to the others. They all took their places on either side of the doors and lifted thick, ancient chains that were attached to the hinges. The yeti began to pull together, sliding the doors apart and creating a gap that they could all pass through.

Beyond lay what looked like thousands of stairs. As they climbed, Harry noticed the alcoves on either sides of the stairway filled with the shapes of clay soldiers standing at attention.

"It is said that Salazar once powered thousands of these soldiers with his magic. They were invulnerable and soulless killing machines that could function indefinitely."

Only Hermione seemed to find Luna's commentary interesting rather than horrifying.

After what seemed like hours of climbing, they all reached the top of the stairs and caught their respective breaths. Harry was grateful to see that there were no stone doors to push open, merely a paper seal that Luna easily sliced down the center, opening the way.

"Before we go in, I must warn you, this Basilisk is far larger than any you've ever encountered. I recommend placing these over your eyes to protect them."

She pulled out a bunch of cardboard glasses with different-coloured lenses. One side was a sun with a golden lens, the other was a moon with a blue lens. "I created these anti-Basilisk glasses myself. Make sure to affix them with a sticking charm behind both ears."

Everyone looked at the glasses skeptically, but they put them on. Harry had to suppress a snicker at how ridiculous Snape looked.

"Eyes ahead, Potter," Snape replied darkly.

"When bathed in the venom of the Basilisk, the amulet's properties will be reversed," Luna explained. "Really, Harry, it would have been better if you'd read the letter."

"I know, but I truly appreciate your help, Luna," Harry said, squeezing her hand. Luna squeezed back, and Harry could feel a flush creeping up his neck.

"I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, but— SNAKE!" At the sound of Snape's shout, Harry dove out of the way, and Luna leapt into the air, both narrowly avoiding being crushed by the coils of the Basilisk, which was easily the size of a train car.

The creature turned, and tried to strike, but its massive size did it no favours. Hermione took out one of its eyes with a Slicing Hex, but it was Severus who removed the great beast's head from its neck with a well-placed Sectumsempra.

Hot, caustic blood poured from the wound, and Harry had to jump back and away from it just as a figure darted through one of the large holes in the ceiling of the temple. It wore a cloak that hung loosely upon it like a Dementor's shroud, and its face was hidden, but Harry could feel the power rolling off of the ravaged remains of Salazar Slytherin. Harry belatedly realized that the amulet was glowing brighter and brighter. The creature made a horrible gasping wheeze before flying straight towards him.

"Harry!" Warm arms wrapped around him from behind and Harry felt himself being lifted into the air. Luna sped around columns and dove under tattered flags in a desperate bid to lose their pursuer.

"Oi, over here, you ugly bastard!" Hermione shouted.

Luna dove down just as a column flew at them. Slytherin dodged, but the broom slammed into the wall, shearing off the end. With a dusty scream, the creature plummeted to the ground.

Luna landed near a pool of the Basilisk's blood, and Harry carefully lifted the amulet over his head, allowing the eye to soak in the caustic substance. They both turned to see that the head of the cloak had blown back, revealing something that was barely more than a skeleton with skin stretched thinly across bone. Dark eye sockets flickered with a green glow that seemed to escape from the ear holes and from between the crooked, broken teeth. It raised a claw-like hand.

" _Pleassssse…_ " It gasped. "End thisssssss…"

Harry placed the amulet over the head of the living corpse, and with a hissing sound that seemed to come from everywhere at once, the green light poured from his body into the amulet, which floated into the air in front of Harry. Without the magic keeping him alive, Salazar Slytherin turned to dust before their eyes.

It was finally over.

* * *

The owl flew in the open window while Harry was finishing up getting his room in order. Classes were set to begin the next morning, after all, and Harry wanted to be ready. It landed gracefully on the back of his chair after depositing a package safely on his desk.

"Here you go," Harry said, feeding it a dried newt.

The owl took its treat happily and launched itself into the air.

Harry smiled as he picked up the package, untying the string.

His door banged open and Hermione shouted, "Owls _again_?! Well, I never! Must I charm the windows closed?"

"Don't bother. It's obvious that the morning Owl Post in the Great Hall is far too mundane for our little _celebrity_ here." Snape's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he stood behind her.

Harry was in too high of spirits to take the bait. "I'm glad you're here, actually."

Snape raised one eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Harry!" Luna flew in the open window, her winged shoes beating frantically as she dove into his arms. Harry kissed her soundly then placed her on the desk.

Hermione smiled indulgently while Snape rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

Harry finished removing the packaging and popped open a small velvet box. Inside was a ring that appeared to be made of golden and silver vines with tiny stones of many colours set in around the band. "Luna, life with you is always an adventure. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


End file.
